


Precious (Duckie/Hyuckie)

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And smol, Bed-Wetting, Cute, Diapers, Haechan is so soft and, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Thumb-sucking, slight Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: Haechan is like reaaally cute but NCT had no idea that he could get any cuter :3...Haechan has a secret and they find out.The summary sucks but...yeah that's mostly it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first fic and my first language is french. My writing skills are not the best but I really thought that fics were Haechan is smoll were lacking  
> Also, I kinda have a problem with commas so I just put them everywhere!  
> So...feel free to comment!

When Donghyuck joined NCT, he didn't sleep for the first two weeks. Not because he was stressed, not because his hyungs were staying up late in the dorm but because he had a secret. A secret that he wanted no one to know about. If someone would happen to find out, he would probably quit SM, dig a hole in the ground and live a happy life with the moles underground. But Donghyuck liked music so much that he wanted to at least try to hide it before getting his shovel...maybe.  
He did try to just do it nut without anyone noticing but it didn't work that well...At that time, he was rooming with Yuta and after 1 minute of doing it, Yuta stopped him.  
\- Is that you doing that annoying sound?  
\- Yeah..I...uh I'll stop.  
\- Thank god!  
So Haechan tried not to sleep.  
At his 11th day, he fell asleep in his cereal bowl, wich of course, made all Dream laugh.  
At his 17th day, he just couldn't stay awake. NCT was in their van, coming back from a photoshoot. Taeyong was sitting in the front, behind him was Yuta and Winwin and at the very back of the car, Haechan was sitting between Taeil and Johnny (They're not all in the same car so they're not all in this one). Haechan tried his best not to fall asleep but after 5 minutes of banging nails with his head, Johnny decided it was enough and took carefully Haechan's head to put it on his lap. Donghyuck fell asleep instantly, clutching the fabric of his hyung's jeans. Johnny, feeling like a proud father was smilling contently, playing with his hair.  
When they arrived to the dorm, Taeyong noticed that Johnny and Donghyuck weren't coming out of the van. He asked Taeil about it since he was the one sitting next to them and he simply answered that they had both fallen asleep. Taeyong went back in the car and couldn't resist the cooing that escaped his lips. Johnny's head was sent backward, mouth wide open and Haechan, still on his lap was snoring lightly. He quickly took a picture and woke Johnny up. After some groaning, he finally openned his eyes.  
\- We're here...  
\- Yeah,yeah. I'm getting up.  
\- Should we wake Duckie?  
\- No, he looks really tired. I'll bring him inside.  
\- Okay. Try not to wake the kid up.  
And so he did. He gently picked him up, head resting his head on his shoulder. Haechan instantly snuggled in the crook of his neck, moaning, to which Johnny chuckled lightly. Taeyong made sure to hold the door for them as they got into the dorm and cooed again when he saw them pass.  
Johnny, then, brought him in his (Haechan) and Jaehyun's room and settled him on his bed. He managed to take off Duckie's shoes and wondered if he should put Haechan in his pajamas since it was only 5pm. His toughts were interrupted by a faint sound of sucking. He looked around him to see what it was but found nothing. Then, Doyoung, who was sitting with Jaehyun on his bed talked....well, cooed:  
-Aawwwwn look at this sweet angel.  
Johnny followed Doyoung finger and saw Haechan, with his thumb in his mouth, making sweet sucking motion while smiling. Johnny couldn't help but smile at how cute and small he actually looked.  
\- He's such a precious little baby, continued Doyoung, sitting next to Haechan.  
\- How come did none of us knew about this?, asked Jaehyun.  
\- I really don't know, answered Johnny confused.  
\- Come to think of it, I never really saw him sleeping before, explained Jaehyun.  
-Me neither.  
\- Yeah...  
\- We should try to keep it between us three. We don't want to make Duckie upset, don't we?, asked Johnny.  
They all agreed that it would be their secret. But none of them knew if they should tell Haechan that they found out (and think he super duper cute :3). So they left the room, after looking one last time at their cute little maknae.  
After they all had dinner (well...except for Haechan), everybody went to do their own thing. Some were doing the dishes, other went in their room to talk or went to the living rrom to watch a movie. Taeyong was one of those who was watching the movie, so when a sleepy Haechan came in the living room, rubbing his eyes in the most adorable way, he was the one who saw how lost he actually looked.  
\- What time is it?, asked Haechan.  
\- 00:49 sweetheart, answered Taeyong, smiling fondly.  
\- Okay...uhn...I...  
Taeyong definitely saw the despair in his eyes because he stopped him  
\- What are you trying to say baby? Are you okay?  
-Yeah...Humm... I was just wondering who...uh...who carried me in?  
At this very moment, Johnny entered the room, drying his hands on a towel. He just finished doing the dishes with Taeil when he heard Donghyuck's voice.  
\- I did, he simply said, noticing the panic in his eyes. He sent him an apologetic smile.  
Haechan's lower lip began to wobble and his eyes started to fill with tears.  
Taeyong wasn't understanding so he rushed up to him to check if he was okay.  
\- Are you hurt anywhere!?!  
Haechan ignored him and went straight back into his room. Taeyong, still lost, looked at Johnny, worry clear in his eyes. Johnny shrugged at him but immediately went to get Jaehyun and Doyoung.  
When they got into the room, Haechan was on his side, hugging his pillow close to his chest and sobbing. Doyoung went to sit on his bed. Haechan must have felt his bed dip down with his weight because he weakly said ''Go away...''. His voice was hoarse from crying and it made their heart break.  
\- Listen...,started Jaehyun.  
\- I know, cut Donghyuck, sitting up in his bed. You're gonna need me to pack my things and leave the group.  
\- What!?!, they all yelled at the same time.  
\- Of course not pumpkin! We would never! Explained Jaehyun.  
\- You're perfect just the way you are honey, continued Doyoung.  
\- But I'm...I'm...I'm...  
\- Take your time sweetie, smiled Doyoung.  
Haechan was usually not fond of nicknames but this time, it made him feel safe and comforted. So he did nothing but blush.  
\- I'm just a big baby. I shouldn't...I mean...I...I do thing that I should not!  
\- No Duckie, you're not a baby because you suck your thumb, Doyoung hugged him.  
\- But I'm 18! I shouldn't be doing...That! He shouted, pushing him and starting crying again.  
\- It's perfectly fine Donghyuck! We won't tease you and we will always love you, Johnny said, squeezing his shoulder.  
\- Plus you look super cute when you do it, added Jaehyun, not mentionning ''the word'' because he noticed Haechan got uncomfortable when they said It.  
Haechan smiled a little and hid his face with his hands.  
\- Hyyuuunnggs....  
His three hyungs only chuckled at that.  
\- They are starting another movie, do you want to come with us?, asked Johnny.  
He didn't answer so he continued.  
\- You can sit on one of us and if you fall asleep we can ''hide you'' with the covers.  
Haechan smiled at that and got up to follow them. Jaehyun ruffled Donghyuck's hair when he passed in front of him. When they arrived in the living room, all eyes were on Haechan and mostly everybody asked if he was okay, to wich he only nodded and went to sit on Jaehyun's lap. Halfway trough the movie, Haechan made himself more comfortable on his hyung's lap. Jaehyun smiled and started playing in his hair. It only made him feel even more sleepy so he let out a yawn and managed to turn around in a way that his legs were on both side of Jaehyun's thights. He also put his head on his shoulder, in a way that he was now facing backward, not looking at the movie at all.  
\- You can suck your thumb, it's okay, no one will see, he gently whispered in his ear.  
Haechan blushed but that's okay because it was dark in the room. So he slowly put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it lightly. Not even 2 minutes after, he was fast asleep. Jaehyun started to make circle motion on his back with his hands and Haechan hummed contently in his sleep. The cutest part was that he could still hear the sucking sound that Hyuck made right next to his ear. Jaehyun grinned like an idiot at that but no one could tease him for that, thanks to the dark.


	2. Paci.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung thinks that thumbsucking could hurt Haechan so they found a solution. But will Haechan loves it...

After 2 weeks, Haechan was starting to get comfortable enough around those three to suck on his thumb even during the day (and not to blush). But Doyoung realised that maybe his thumbsucking could hurt him, (his thumbs and his teeths). Add the fact that it was probably not really hygienic...and talked about his worries to Jaehyun and Johnny. They came up with an idea but weren't sure if Hyuck would be happy about it...  
So they decided to go smoothly. But when they told him they had to talk, he instantly got scared. They reassured him that he didn't do anything wrong and explained him all of the reasons that Doyoung found. Then, they told him slowly that he would probably not like it be he should try it anyway. Donghyck was starting to get nervous, his hyungs seemed to try to tame him and he didn't like it one bit.  
Suddenly, Johnny took out his hand from his back. It was still closed and Haechan frowned. What was all this about? Johnny finally opened his hand to reveal two pacifiers. One blue with two ducks on it ( Duckie ;3) and the other black with red stripes on it. Hyuck froze. They wanted him to be even more babyish than he already was? He took the blue one in his hands and, after examining it, put it in his mouth. He started sucking on the rubber but heard his own sucking motion and blushed. His three hyungs cooed loudly at that. Haechan hid his face in his hands but started sucking again.  
\- You look really cute, said Johnny.  
\- Yeah, you do, agreed Jaehyun.  
\- Our little Duckie, teased Doyoung, poking the ducks on his new pacifier.  
Haechan blushed a deeper shade of red and hid in his hoodie. They chuckled and lefted the room with the other pacifier.  
\- We'll have it if you need it baby.  
Haechan decided to keep it in his mouth while playing on his cellphone. What he didn't notice though, was Lucas entering the room, searching for Jaehyun. He heard cooing so he raised his head but met Yukhei's one. His eyes widened in shock as he hurried to take it out and hide it under his pillow. Lucas already saw it though, so when Donghyuck looked at his hyung again, he saw him smirking and walking to him to pinch his cheeks.  
\- Ahh! So cute maknae-ah! You're even cuter than I thought!, he cooed, still pinching his cheeks.  
Haechan reddened and Lucas couldn't take his cuteness anymore so he decided to start to tickle him. Hyuck instantly bursted out laughing, begging him to stop.  
When he stopped, he laid down next to him and dug under Haechan's pillow, taking the pacifier out.   
\- So cute! There are ducks on it! Now, open up.  
Donghyuck oppened his mouth and his dummy was placed inside almost at the same time. Lucas giggled and ruffled his hair. It was starting to get late and Haechan was getting sleepy so he lied his head on Yukhei's chest and his pacifier lulled him to sleep. Yukhei chuckled at the sweet souds that he made and fell asleep not long after.  
Lucas was woken up by someone gently skaking his shoulders. He oppened his eyes and saw Jaehyun.  
\- You must tell no one about it, we weren't even supposed to find out, warned Jaehyun.  
\- Who is ''we''?  
\- Doyoung, Johnny and I.  
\- Ah, okay. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, he said making a cross on his heart.  
\- Soul or no soul, I don't care, as long as you keep his secret.  
\- Of course hyung, Lucas answered, he smiled and went back to sleep, cuddling with the younger one.


	3. Everyone will end up finding out...pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, all the other members found out about it...

Jeno:  
After one of NCT Dream concert, Haechan started hyperventilating. One of the fan told him that he was fat, that he had no singing talent, that he couldn't dance and that he didn't belong in NCT. Everyone knew that it wasn't true but Haechan was the kind of people that believed every single remark about him. So he let all those mean comments get to him. He began to have difficulty breathing, so much he started to get dizzy. He went in the bathroom to put some cold water on his face. Was he really not worthy of his friends? Were they even his friends? Oh my god, they must have faked it all this time. They're probably waiting for the most painful opportunity to finally get rid of him . No. They're his friends and he knows it. But...are they? Do they consider him as their friend or is it just him?  
\- Hey? Why are you crying sunshine?  
Haechan didn't even know he was crying until Jeno told him. He went next to Donghyuck and wiped his tears with his thumb.  
\- What got you all worked up like that hun'?  
\- I...I...I...I'm your friend, right hyung?  
\- Of course, what's all this about?  
\- And...And the others too? They're my friends?  
\- Yes sweetie, we all love you very much.  
\- You're not faking it?  
\- No baby. You truly make us happy, Jeno said, carressing Hyuck's hair.  
\- Okay,he said, finally smilling lightly.  
\- But you still need to breathe, okay? Breathe with me.  
After some time, with Jeno's help, Haechan's sobs died down.  
\- Can you go get Doyoung hyung, please?   
\- Of course baby, I'll be back in a few.  
And so he went and brought Doyoung back, but not before explaining the whole situation to him. Doyoung already had an idea about the reason he was asked so he kept his hands in his pockets, clutching the-said-object. When Doyoung entered the bathroom he immediately hugged Donghyuck, wich made him start crying again. Doyoung tried to calm him down, picking him up and bouncing a little. He knew it was the way to calm down babies but Hyuck looked so weak and little. Plus, it looked like it was working. He must have tired himself out from that scene because his eyes started drooping. Doyoung took this opportunity to gently put the pacifier in his mouth. Haechan took it and started sucking on it immediatly, falling asleep without the concern of his friend being right next to him. Jeno smiled and rubbed Hyuckie's back gently. Donghyuck hummed at this gesture, wich made the both of them smile fondly.  
\- He is so cute...How come was I unaware of it?, asked Jeno, still rubbing his back.  
\- We discovered recently, he must have hide it from us. He was so embarrassed when we found out that he was ready to leave the group.  
\- Poor sweetie...Can I hold him?,he asked, full of hope.  
\- Of course, I need to go anyway.  
He gave Haechan to Jeno and he snuggled in the crook of his neck, humming again. Jeno giggled at this and went to go to the van.  
\- Make sure to hide him please, he would be really upset if everyone found out.  
On the ride home, Jeno made sure that Hyuck's face was well hidden in the crook of his neck, in a way that no one could see him and decided to put music. Not too loud to wake him up but not too low so that everyone could hear the sounds that esaped his lips.   
They got back to the dorm and Jeno snuggled Haechan and himself in a thick blanket, on the couch. He decided to continue to watch his sery on the T.V. After the 3rd episode, Donghyuck started to stir so he pressed pause. Haechan woke up and looked around him. He noticed that he was back in the dorm and that he was next to Jeno. Then he remembered everything and his eyes started to become watery.  
\- Hey, hey,heyy. It's alright Duckie.  
He hugged him tightly. Hyuck then rememered that he still had his pacifier in his mouth. He went to take it out but Jeno took his hand.  
\- You're perfect the way you are. I don't care if you need a pacifier.  
\- 'm shorry 'yung, said Haechan.  
He blushed when he realised that he had a flagrant lisp with the pacifier still in his mouth but Jeno only thought it was adorable so he smiled.  
\- You have nothing to be sorry for honey. Now sleep, you look tired.  
Hyuck nodded and laid his head on his shoulder. Not even ten minutes later, they were both out like a light.


	4. Everyone will end up finding out...pt.2

Jisung, Chenle, Renjun and Kun:   
Jeno and Haechan were still asleep when the two youngest members of NCT realised weren't tired at all. They tried talking, reading, listening to music, drinking a glass of water, not moving for 15 minutes but nothing was working. They just couldn't fall asleep.  
They both got up and tiptoed to the kitchen to get cookies (because they're sneaky little shits ;D) and took a glass of milk. They were heading back to their room when they heard snoring. They followed the source of the sound and found Jeno. He was sleeping, mouth wide open and snoring. He was also snuggling Haechan, who had...a dummy in his mouth? They started giggling like idiots until they heard footsteps. They were doomed. It was Renjun.  
\- Ah...hy...hyung! What are you doing up?, started Jisung.  
\- Yeah!...It's late, continued Chenle,  
\- I could ask you the same thing. What's all that noise about?, asked Renjun.  
\- We found out a little baby,Chenle explained in a weird voice.  
\- Care to explain more?, Renjun asked, one eyebrow raised up.  
-Look, simply said Jisung, pointing at the couch.  
Renjun looked and gasped.  
\- Go back to bed kids it's late.  
They both groaned but did as they were told.  
Renjun smiled,raised their cover up a little and went back to sleep himself.  
The next morning, Haechan was eating breakfast in the kitchen when Jeno went in the shower. Then, Chenle and Jisung smirked, going to see their hyung.  
\- Hi there sweetheart..., started Jisung.  
\- Uhm... hi to you too...I guess?, answered Dongyuck.  
\- Do you need help with that?, asked Chenle, smiling.  
\- My cereals?  
\- Yes, do you want us to feed you?, Chenle smirked.  
Haechan was starting to let them get to him when Renjun entered the kitchen.  
\- What are you two doing again?  
-Nothing, they both said at the same time and skipped out of the kitchen.  
Renjun took a quick glance at Hyuck and saw that he looked deeply hurt.  
\- Listen Donghyuck, they don't mean it when they say...  
Haechan didn't listen and ran away, locking himself in his (and Jaehyun's) room. Renjun sighed and went to get an older member.Kun. Kun didn't really know how to handle these situations but decided to give it a try.  
\- Haechannie?, he tried, knocking on the door.  
Nothing.  
\- Come on, you know I'm not good at those things, he entreated.  
He heard some shuffling, then a click, then more shuffling. Kun slowly openned the door and saw Haechan facing the wall, hugging his knees closes to his chest. Then, he heard sniffling. Shit. He was crying and he didn't know how to help him. Kun's phone buzzed at the very same time. He looked and saw that it was Jeno.  
Jeno: Heard you were having some problem with hyuckie?  
Kun: Yeah...I rlly don'k know wat to do...HELP?  
Jeno: Of course ;) ...but only if you promise not to laugh.  
Kun: Anything. Rlly. I can't stand to c the poor kid like that.  
Jeno: I trust you. So. Open the last drawer of Donghyuck's bedside table. You should see a pacifier.  
Kun: Um. OK. I just toss it 2 him like dat?  
Jeno: Of course not hyung! Are you really that dumb? He would only start crying more!!!! TRY to get him to trust you enough for him to let you see him with the darned thing in his mouth! He's already embarrassed enough; please TRY not to mess it up. Please?  
Kun: I'll "TRY" xD. Thank u!  
\- Haechan-ah? Can you look at me please?  
He turned around but didn't look at him. It's actually a pretty good start, thought Kun.  
\- Baby you know you can trust your hyungs, right?  
\- Hmm.  
\- So, would you mind to try and trust me for this one?  
Haechan looked up and at that very moment, Kun pushed the pacifier in his mouth, smilling.  
\- Cute.  
He only saw that Haechan was blushing before getting up and heading out, proud of himself.  
Meanwhile, Renjun was scolding the two little devils.  
\- You do know that this is really immature right? Making fun of him like that? It never crossed your mind that we never found out about it because he was probably scared that someone would react this way?  
They stayed silent, looking at their feet.  
\- How would you feel Chenle if I was making fun of you because of your dolphin plush toy?  
\- Do not include Finn in this, he pouted, crossing his arms.  
Jisung laughed at that.  
\- And you Jisung-ie, how would you react if I told everyone how stupid is your cockroach phobia?  
He stayed silent but his eyes were starting to get watery.  
\- You see, you wouldn't like it. Then why did you do it to your hyung?  
\- We tought it would be funny, said Chenle, still looking at the ground.  
Jisung only nodded.  
\- I love you two both but this was really mean of you. I think you two owe someone an apology.  
\- Right!, they both yelled and ran to find Haechan.

\- Hyyuung? Can we please enter?  
\- Okay.  
\- We're really really really really really sorry hyung. We didn't mean to make you feel bad. We just couldn't resist. Listen to us here please. You're always looking strong and unbeattable so we though you looked cute, started Chenle.  
\- We never saw this side of you. Of course you do aegyo but it's just acting. This was the real deal and we just didn't know how to handle it...Forgive us?, continued Jisung cutely.  
\- Of course, he smiled.  
It all ended in a big bear hug, with Jisung whispering in Donghyuck's ear:  
\- Hyuck-hyung looks really cute when he sucks his thumb.  
Jisung swore he could feel the heat radiating from Haechan's ears and cheeks.  
Then it clicked in Haechan's head: It's been kind of a long time since I last sucked my thumb...Wait. Does this mean that...He knew from the begginning!


	5. Everyone ended up finding out...pt.3

Ten and Yuta:  
All NCT members were huddled up together on the couch and on the ground for movie night. Taeil was sitting on the floor and Haechan decided to lay down on his left leg. The first movie that they chose to watch was Big Hero 6 and almost everybody cried in the part where Baymax...well...You know what I mean! Don't make me say it! But Haechan did not...because he fell asleep. For the next movie, they decided to go with something funnier like Neighbors. Around halfway through the movie, Taeil felt his legs getting wet so he looked down and yelled.  
\- What the...Eewwww! Gross!  
Everyone nearly had a heart attack at the sudden screaming and looked at Taeil. He was still on the floor but now laying in a puddle of what we could imagine was Hyuck's doing. When they saw the situation, everyone who was awake went into action. Taeyong went to grab some new clothes for Donghyuck, Lucas ran in the bathroom to run a warm bath and Johnny went to grab some towels and the floorcloth. Yuta and Ten went to get the poor kid. Ten helped Yuta pick Haechan up, not caring a single second about getting wet. They brought him in the bathroom, sitted him on the counter to strip his clothes down and put him in the bath that Lucas prepared. Haechan was half-awake but was still pretty embarrassed so he started to squirm in Yuta' s hold. Ten shushed him kindly, washing his legs. Donghyuck was not comfortable about the whole situation so he sarted crying.  
\- Aww baby I know. It won't be long, Ten gently said, trying to calm him down.  
Even out of the bathroom, the crying broke their heart. Haechan was still pretty upset when Johnny came in the bathrrom with their secret weapon. He crouched in front of Haechan and cupped his face. Donghyuck whimpered when he finally understood that Yuta and Ten weren't the only ones to know about his accident. Johnny took the black pacifier out of his pocket and put it in Haechan's mouth. Both Ten and Yuta cooed loudly. Hyuck started to calm down after 10 minutes of sucking on his dummy. The sound that made Donghyuck was familiar to Yuta. He had somehow already heard it. He finally replaced the sound and felt horrible.  
\- Oh my god, he said, throwing his arms up in the air. How could I be so mean!  
He got out of the bathroom so Johnny and Ten followed him.  
\- What are you talking about, dude?, aksed Johnny.  
\- When we first got in the dorm I was rooming with Duckie, right?  
-Yeah...So?  
\- I think I made him feel uncomfortable enough not to trust us, he said, bitting his lips.  
\- Explain? asked Ten.  
\- Well I heard the very same noise as he's doing right now and told him to stop to make that annoying noise. He sounded so weak and little. Oh my god I'm such a meanie! How terrible he must've felt...   
\- You couldn't have known hun',reassured Ten.  
\- Yeah but still, now I know and I feel dumb...  
\- Don't worry about it for the moment. Let's get back to the poor kid.  
\- Right.  
When they entered back in the bathroom, Haechan's eyes were starting to close so they helped him up and enveloped him in a fluffy towel. When he was all dried, they took the clothes that Taeyong brought and helped him to get in them. He was so sleeepy that his movements were slow and uncoordinated. Ten tought that he was cute; with the pacifier still in his mouth, and his weak movements, he truly looked like a baby. Now fully clean, dried and clothed, Haechan was starting to feel a little better.   
\- 'm wreally shorry...I didn'ch mean to, Haechan slowly said.  
\- Don't apologise baby, we know you didn't do it on purpose, comforted Ten, patting his back.  
Ten hugged him tightly and felt Hyuck go limp in his arms. The kid was really tired.  
\- A little help over here?, he whispered-yelled to who would hear him.  
\- Right, of course.  
Johnny easily picked him up in bridal style. Haechan's head falling back. He finally put him down in his bed, carressing his head and going to sleep himself. Ten, close behind whispered him good night before kissing his forehead. Yuta went to put a clean shirt and got a big thick towel form the bathroom. He folded it and brought it in Hyuck's room and placed it under Haechan's butt, just in case that it would happen again.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
In the kitchen, Taeil was getting a serious scolding from Taeyong...Taeil tought iy was unfair. HE was the one who got piss all over him, HE was the one who should have got attention, HE should have got clean clothes and HE should have got a bath. He was seriously mad.  
-What was that back there?, aksed Taeyong, mad at him.   
\- What was I supposed to do? Smile? Ignore it? The kid literally pissed on me. What do you expect me to do? I won't be all jolly about it. , he answered furiously.  
\- You could have done anything BUT that hyung! Don't you hear him crying? Do you really think he likes it better? He peed himslef in front of all his bests friends. It must be embarassing as hell, don't you think?, he retorted.  
Taeil seemed to think for a moment.  
\- And you think I liked it?, the oldest asked.  
\- Is it really important in this kind of situation? HE is the one that did it, isn't he? HE is the one that will feel useless. You know Duckie, he is the kind of kid to be insecure about everything. Do you think he'll be comfortable around us tomorrow? Around you? Do you think he'll forgive himself?  
Taeil stayed silent and Taeyong walked out of the room, fuming.


	6. Everyone ended up finding out...pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is like really really really short...sorry!

Jungwoo and Winwin:  
NCT 2018 was doing a vlive on saturday. They were all around the couch and Haechan was laying on Mark's back. They had been filming for already 2 hours and it was 1:56 in the morning. They were all tired because of their long day of practice and photoshoot but they wanted to do this vlive for their fans. After 15 minutes, Haechan started to get tired so he slided down on his back and laid his head on him, in a way that the camera could no longer see him. He started sucking his thumb out of habitude, without even realising it. But Winwin, at the other end of the couch, saw him and smiled. He nudged Jungwoo's arm.  
-Look at Haechan-ah, he whispered in his ear.  
Jungwoo looked and cooed silently. He nudged, at his turn, Doyoung's arm and whispered to him:  
\- Look, the kid his getting tired.  
Doyoung looked, smiled and told Taeyong to end the vlive earlier. He accepted and closed their filming. Doyoung hurried to take Haechan and put him in bed. Doyoung went to go back but Haechan clutched to his arm.  
\- Shtay, he asked, thumb still in his mouth.  
-Okay honey.  
Doyoung took his thumb out of his mouth. Donghyuck whined but his hyung quickly replaced it with his pacifier. Doyoung sang a lullaby to him closed his light. Winwin and Jungwoo entered the room and told Doyoung how cute Haechan looked. He simply answered '' I know'' and followed them out.


	7. Everyone ended up finding out...pt.5

Mark:  
Haechan was searching his phone for almost half an hour now and he still couldn't find it so he went in the living room and saw Johnny on the couch. He went over him.  
\- Da...Johnny-hyung?  
\- ...yes?  
\- Hum...have...have you seen my phone anywhere?  
\- I think you left it in the car.  
\- Oh okay I...I'll...I mean I'll go get it.  
And he ran out.  
When he got back (with his phone!), Johnny took his hand and led him in the kitchen, where they could be alone.  
\- Hyuckie?  
\- ...yes hyung?  
\- What you were gonna call me before...  
\- I'm...I'm sorry. I must have...  
\- No. You were gonna cal me ''Daddy'' right?  
\- Uh...I guess...?  
\- Do you want to call me like that baby?  
Haechan was taken aback. Did he really didn't mind?  
\- If that's what you would like it's okay, he continued.  
Donghyuck didn't know how to react so he said nothing, turned on his heel and hurried back in his room. He hid his face in his pillow and fell asleep.  
When he woke up he felt weird and...wet? Shit. No no no please not again. He closed his eyes really tight, opened them back and looked under his cover. Shit shit shit. He looked at the clock; 5:32. Everybody's gonna be up soon...what should he do? He quickly ripped the sheets off his bed and practically ran to the laudry room. He threw his sheets in and started the machine. He went back to his room and pulled his comforter to his pillow. That way, no one could see the missing sheets.   
He couldn't fall back asleep so he went to watch the television with the volume really low, not to wake the others already.  
The first one to wake up was Yuta.  
\- I heard the washing machine working... what happened?  
\- I dropped some... water on my bed.  
\- You don't need to wash your bed when you drop water. It'll dry by itself, he said, raising one eyebrow.  
\- Did I say water? I meant juice. Yeah, I dropped juice in my bed so I put my sheets in the washer. Is that okay?  
\- Uh...yeah. It's alright, he answered, not convinced at all.  
When Yuta went in the kitchen to get breakfast, Haechan groaned, rubbing his face. He messed up pretty bad this time.  
*Time Skip featured by NCT*  
It was getting late and everybody was tired so they all went in their respective room. Haechan couldn'y find his pacifier so he went to get his other one. He went in Johnny and Ten's room and asked in a small voice  
\- Daddy? I can't find my paci...Can you give me the other one please?, he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
He must have been really tired because he didn't even realised how he had called him.  
Ten had the biggest smile on his face because... who wouldn't with that boy?  
\- Of course, sweet pie.  
He opened his cupboard and took it out to hand it to him. Haechan smiled, put it in his mouth, said good night and went to sleep.  
\- What was that about?, asked Mark, behind Johnny.  
-Yeeaah...Haechan kinda uses a pacifier because we tought that sucking his thumb might cause him to be hurt.  
\- That's damn cute, he said in english. I want to cuddle him to death right now.  
\- Go ahead, said Johnny, pointing the door. Everyone know you have a crush on him anyway, he shrugged.  
Mark blushed madly. He laughed and stayed with Johnny, too scared to embarrass Hyuck to death but he really wanted to go and do it...


	8. Everyone ended up finding out...pt.6

Jaemin, Taeyong and Taeil:   
NCT Dream members were all super happy to meet their fan while doing a fansign at Daejeon. A lot of fans were also giving presents or accessories for the members to wear. So when a girl passed in front of Haechan and handed him a red and white pacifier, he had no other choice but to take it. He put it in his mouth, looking uncomfortable.  
\- You truly look like a real baby like that, oppa!, she exclaimed.  
-Yeah, agreed Jaemin.  
\- He is still the maknae of NCT 127, he needs a pacifier since he's the baby of the group, teased Chenle.  
Jisung started laughing with Chenle while Jeno, Mark and Renjun glared at them. Haechan only smiled but he was looking at his hands. Jaemin chuckled lightly to look like it was normal but Haechan looked kind of hurt.  
During the whole fansign, he kept the pacifier tightly around his lips. Jaemin tough it was odd but made no comments about it. But even during the ride home, he kept it.  
\- You know you can take the pacifier out now, right?, asked Jaemin.  
\- Yeah, take it out, smirked Jisung.  
\- Okay boys, stop it, leave him alone. Let him be, warned Renjun.  
\- Oh, he doesn't know?, Mark whispered.  
Jaemin apparently heard because he continued talking.  
\- I don't know about what?  
\- That hyung still needs his paci, Chenle said, accentuating the word ''paci''.  
\- Chenle!?!, exclaimed Jeno.  
\- What? It's true!  
\- Could jyou please shtop...'m right here..., weakly said Haechan, hiding his face in his hands.  
\- But is it true though?, asked Jaemin.  
\- Of course, why would we lie?, said Jisung.  
Haechan whined and hid his face in the crook of Mark's neck.  
\- Is hyung embarrassed about it?, asked Chenle.  
Haechan whined once again but nodded.  
\- Why? I think you look cute, replied Jaemin.  
Haechan blushed but no one could see.  
They finally arrived back at the dorms and Yuta was waiting for Haechan on the couch.  
\- Can I talk to you?, asked Yuta.  
\- ...sure.  
\- Look, I noticed your multiple trips to the laundry room and your sheets magically changing colors a couple of times. When need to do something about it pup.  
\- But...  
\- There's not buts here baby, it's for your good. We'll go see a doctor. I'll talk to Taeyong about it.  
\- Can't you go with me since you already know?, he begged.  
\- Taeyong's the leader, he needs to go with you. Sorry.  
Haechan lowered his head and went in his room.  
*Time Skip still featured by NCT*  
When Taeyong got back from the recording studio, Yuta explained him the situation. The leader headed to the maknae's room.  
\- Why didn't come and tell me sweet pea?  
\- I didn't want to bother you with it, he shrugged. You're already overwhelmed with work. I didn't want to give you more trouble...  
Taeyong went to sit next to Donghyuck and slung his arm around his shoulders.  
\- You're more important than all of my work honey. You can tell me anything, anytime.  
Haechan looked down and sniffled.  
\- Oh baby don't cry.  
He rubbed his back.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Don't be.  
\- I didn't tell you everything...  
\- What do you mean...  
\- I...I...  
Haechan got up and took his pacifier out of his night table and handed it to him. Taeyong took it and looked at him, smilling.  
\- Thank you for telling me sweetheart.  
Haechan blushed lightly and smiled. Taeyong gave him his dummy back and went out of the room.  
*Other Time Skip*  
It was the day of Haechan's appointment with his family doctor and he was terribly nervous.  
When they got to the doctor's cabinet, in the waiting room, Donghyuck was trying to change his mind by playing games on his phone but his leg was bouncing by itself. Taeyong noticed and put his hand on his tight.  
When they went to see the doctor, he asked to talk to Taeyong alone so Haechan stepped out of the room.  
\- I suppose you are like his older brother?  
\- Yes, we're really close.  
\- But I suppose he dind't tell you any of that.  
\- ...no  
\- Donghyuck's always been like that so I'll tell you a bit of the story between this proble of his because I believe you are here because of bedwetting, as I can see on your demand.  
\- Yes.  
\- But the point here is that being an idol is not an easy task. There's a lot of pressure and stress and I think that Haechan can't manage with that that well. I'm not saying that he should quit the group. I just think that his body needs to have some time to understand the situation and the consequences might be a loss of control over his bladder. It seems like he can't wake up during the night even if the urge to go is present. That's my hypothesis for the moment but I may be wrong. The better solution for the moment would be protection.  
\- You mean diapers?  
\- Yes. I know he won't like it but it's better than waking everyday to wet sheets. Start to make him wear them at night only but if it gets worse, think of making him wear them all the time.  
\- Oh, okay...Thank you.  
He got up and bowed.   
When Taeyong left the office with a plastic bag in his hands, Haechan frowned.  
\- Let's get home first baby. I'll explain everything.  
*At the dorm*  
Taeyong explained everything and Haechan couldn't believe him. He would not do something as babyish as wearing diapers. He started crying and got up.  
\- No...No...you...you can't!,he screamed and ran in his room, slamming the door.  
Taeyong sighed but let him some time to calm down. Mark, Yuta, Jaehyun and Doyoung entered the living room with wide eyes.  
\- What was that screaming for?, asked Mark, confused.  
Taeyong sighed once again but explained everything.   
Mark was going to do see him but Doyoung grabbed his arm, shaking his head no.  
After 2 hours, Doyoung went to go check on him and gound him asleep with his thumb in his mouth. He replaced his thumb with a pacifier and decided to put him in diaper while he was still asleep to avoid him any further embarrassment. He started to wake up when he was putting his pants back on.  
\- What ar' you doing 'yung?...,he asked sleepily.  
\- You are all padded up and ready to go, he said, patting his butt. Haechan understood what he meant and panicked.  
\- Wait...no! Please!, he cried out.  
\- I'm sorry baby. But you need to. Now come and watch a movie with us.  
Doyoung picked him up since he wouldn't budge. He put his arms around his neck and pouted. He brought him in the living room and laid him in fornt of the sofa. Donghyuck was still upset so he continued pouting and crossed his arms. Nobody really understood. Lucas chuckled and picked him up on his lap, poking his pacifier. Hyuck whined and squirmed on his lap.  
\- I don't wan' to watch tze movie...  
\- You're never with us...Please?, pleaded Jeno.  
Hyuck only whined more.  
\- Calm down Duckie, I'm sorry if I made you upset, said Yukhei, hugging the small boy.  
He was still mad but finally settled down, snuggling under Yukhei's chin.  
\- Wait...Am I really the other who thinks it's weird as f*ck that Donghyuck has a damn pacifier in his mouth?, asked Taeil.  
Everyone looked at each other.  
\- Yeah, we all knew except you, explained Jisung, shrugging.  
Taeil looked shocked but Taeyong whispered in his ear.  
\- I told you he wouldn't be comfortable with you after what you did, Taeyong stated, still a little mad at him.  
It stayed like that and they started the movie. A little after the half of the movie, Lucas felt Haechan's breath slower than before. He looked down and saw that he fell asleep. He smiled and rubbed patterns on Hyuck's back.  
15 minutes latter his tights started to get warm so he took Haechan too change his position but noticed that it wasn't his legs that were warm but Donghyuck's butt. Lucas looked around him, confused. He put his hands back on his butt and felt some padding. Even more confused, he pulled lightly on Haechan's waistline to see the diaper. When did he start wearing them? Wy didn't he tell him about it? He got up with Haechan in hi arms and went to search were he stored them, to change him. When he found nothing, he laid Hyuck on his bed and went back to the living room.  
\- Uhh...does anyone know about...Hyuckie...uh Hyuck's...I don't know how to say this...  
\- Say no more. I'm coming, said Jaehyun, understanding the situation.  
Yoonho went to his room an opened his cupboard. Hidden behind tons of clothes where all the stuff they needed.  
-You can go back to the movie if you want. I'll take care of it, Jaehyun said.  
\- Actually... could I be the one to...take care of it?  
Jaehyun stayed suprise for a couple of seconds before handing him the bag, smiling.  
\- Of course. Just try not to wake him up...he would probably be deeply embarrassed.  
He left the room and went back to the movie. Lucas took care of everything and went back to the living room.  
\- Is everything okay?, mouthed Jaehyun.  
Lucas nodded proudly and took place on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuckie has a nightmares and everyone knows that the best cure is hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's short but I really wanted to uptade ;)

When the movie ended and a big part of them was sleeping, Jeno went to Jaehyun.  
\- What was that about?  
\- Well who we thought was the bad guy was in fact the good one so he got killed without...  
\- No no no no. Hyung. With Haechan.  
\- Ah. Erm... well you know that Hyuck had some problem with bedwetting...So uh...he is now in diapers.  
\- Really? How is he taking it?  
\- Not well. You heard him whining before the movie didn't you. That wasn't for nothing.  
\- Ahh. Well if I can help in any way, I'll be...somewhere in the dorm, he smiled and went to sleep.  
Jaehyun went to his room to get changed into his pajamas when he heard whimpering. He immediately looked at his younger roommates and saw him trashing around. The poor kid looked like he was fighting evil ghost in his sleep. He kept repeating weak littles ''no''. Jaehyun rushed to his side and tried to wake him up.  
Taeil and Mark were passing in front of the door at this very moment and Taeil saw them. He ran to help and Mark followed after him.  
Mark climbed on the bed and hugged him close to his chest.  
\- I got you. It's okay Donghyuck. I'm here.  
Jaehyun went to get some cold washcloth for his forehead. Taeil rubbed circle on his back. When Jaehyun came back, Taeil asked for the washcloth. He wanted to help him as much as possible for being mean to him. When he was walking with Mark, 2 minutes ago, he was just talking about how he must have seemed like a terrible hyung and that it wasn't that weird. Everyone cope with stress in a different way.  
Jaehyun handed it to him with a smile on his face and Taeil started wipe delicately his sweaty forehead. Haechan whimpered in his sleep. Everything seemed to have calm down but not even 5 minutes later, Haechan jolted awake, screaming.  
Mark hugged him once again (tightly this time). The three of them were saying nonsense, rubbing his back, playing in his hair. Everything to calm down the poor baby.  
Haechan was now fully awake but no less scared of this horrible dream. He kept sobbing and he was shaking violently.  
After 10 minutes, his sobs died down and he stayed snuggled in Mark's embrace. Everything was perfect until Taeil talked...He wanted to do well but Haechan just wanted to lay down on Mark.  
\- You should change clothes Hyuck, you'll feel better after.  
Donghyuck whined but Jaehyun pulled him away from Minhyung. Taeil and Jaehyun changed him in clothes that were more light and put him back to bed.  
\- I don't want to sleep, Haechan whimpered.  
Mark hugged him and rolled them over on his bed.  
\- I'll stay with you if you want. I'll fight all the evil things with my mad rapping skills and Canadian power. Donghyuck giggled at that and it made Mark smile. Hyuck nodded in Mark's chest and snuggled under his chin. Mark was blushing madly but it was because it was hot...definitely not because Haechan was hot too. Donghyuck's cheek were tinted a dark shade of red too but he had cried so no one would know.  
Haechan sleeped well for the rest of the night, he felt Mark move a couple of time...he was probably using his Canadian power...Haechan smiled and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's funny is that I'm Canadian too and I'm wondering what's my super-Canadian power...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating! Yayyyy!  
> Hopefully the chapter will be worth the long a** wait

When Haechan woke up the next morning, he was still lying on Mark. He proudly realised that he was still dry. He sighed and looked up to see Mark still asleep, drooling all over his shirt. Haechan snorted and took his phone out. He took a quick picture of Mark and went to check all his social medias.  
About 20 minutes later, Haechan felt strong arms wrap around his back.  
\- Good morning Hyuck, said Mark in his morning voice, sending shivers all the way down Donghyuck's spine.  
\- Hi, he whispered back. You looked cute when you were sleeping hyung.  
\- So did you, Mark answered, pulling Haechan closer.  
\- We should get up hyung, it's already 10:30.  
\- Whoa, already?  
\- Mhm.   
\- Okay. Let's go then, he said, patting Donghyuck's back.  
They both got up and made their way in the kitchen to eat...well, let's say brunch ( I just realized that brunch is a mix of BReakfast and lUNCH...wow...sorry, let's get back to the story, shall we?)  
Mark took a banana out of the fruits on the table and Haechan took a bowl of cereals. They took place at the table, where Lucas and Taeyong were playing cards and Johnny was on his phone.   
Suddenly, Chenle stormed in the room, panic written all over his face.  
\- I can't seem to find Finn anywhere!  
\- Did you check the living room, asked Taeyong.  
\- Yes! He's nowhere!  
\- Okay, I'll go search for him.  
Taeyong went to get up but Johnny stopped him.  
\- You finish your game, I'll go. It's probably not far anyway...  
Taeyong smiled and thanked him. He sat back but frowned when he saw Haechan.  
\- You okay Donghyuck?  
Donghyuck looked up from his cereal bowl, that he had been staring at for a good 5 minutes, moving the cereals with his spoon.  
\- Mmh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine hyung.  
\- You sure honey, you seem out of it...?  
Haechan nodded and got up to wash his bowl.  
Taeyong looked at Mark and Lucas for help. They both looked as lost as him, shrugging.  
-x-  
Later, after dance practice, in the van, Haechan laid his head on Lucas shoulder and closed his eyes.  
\- Do you want your pacifier Duckie?, asked Lucas, noticing how tired he looked.  
Haechan quickly straightened up, shaking his head.  
Lucas frowned but shrugged. What was wrong with this kid?  
-x-  
When they arrived at the dorm, it was quite late so most of them decided to go straight to bed after a quick shower.  
Taeyong went to tell everyone good night before going to bed but Haechan made him worry. Haechan's always in the firsts to go to bed but he was still in the living room, watching some random show on the television. Taeyong sat down next to him on the couch.  
\- Why aren't you going to bed baby?  
\- 'm not tired, he answered, cleary exhausted.  
Taeyong scoffed.  
\- Yeah, right... What's on your mind Donghyuck?  
Hyuck sighed.  
\- It's just... Do you think my teeth are distorted hyung?  
\- What? No! What made you think that? Some dumb rumors again?  
\- No...I saw some pictures on Internet.. a-and I thought that maybe...I don't know...  
Haechan took his phone out and opened a page full of misshapen mouths because of thumbsucking and pacifier use.  
Taeyong looked at them, then at Donghyuck. He smiled softly and put his hand on his shoulder.  
\- Those are extreme cases Hyuckie. You're far from that. Don't worry. Your teeth are perfect, he said, ruffling his hair.  
Donghyuk smiled and thanked him.  
\- Now go to bed Hyuckie, it's late.  
Haechan nodded and went to brush his teeth.  
Taeyong chuckled and went to sleep himself.   
-x-  
The next day was a day off and Taeyong smiled when he saw Haechan sleeply walk out of his room, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fist, pacifier still in his mouth.  
Johnny came in the living room and stood awkwardly in front of the television.  
\- Uhm...has anyone seen Chenle's dolphin...I didn't find it too...  
\- Uh? He's in the laundry basket, I thought Chenle knew, said Renjun, sitting at the other end of the couch. I'll go get it.  
He got up and came back with the plushie in his hands. Chenle hugged him with all his force and thanked him, skipping happily to his room, with Finn.  
They all chuckled at his cute behaviour and continued what they were all doing.

Haechan slumped on Jaehyun's lap, sighing.  
\- Are you okay Hyuck?  
Donghyuck looked up with his big puppy eyes and nodded, smilling behind his pacifier.  
Jaehyun couldn't help but poke his pacifier while cooing.  
\- You're so cute pumpkin.  
Haechan giggled.  
Yoonoh made Haechan sat on his lap.  
\- Did you eat yet?  
\- No. Notch yet.  
\- Are you hungry?  
Haechan hummed in answer. His hyung chuckled.  
\- You need to let me up if you want me to go get you something.  
Haechan whined but rolled on the seat to his right.  
Yoonoh patted his butt and got up to make his way to the kitchen.  
-x-  
Jaehyun got back with a bowl of blueberry yogurt with granola and fruits.  
He took seat next to NCT 127's maknae and handed him the bowl.  
Haechan only pouted behind his pacifier.  
\- What? Don't you like it?  
Donghyuck shook his head.  
\- You didn't even taste it!  
Jaehyun quickly took the pacifier out of his mouth, dipped it in the yogurt and pushed it back in Duckie's mouth.  
Haechan frowned, sucking slowly.  
He took his dummy out of his mouth, dipped it again and put it back in his mouth, crossing his arms over his chest.  
\- I knew you would like it, said Jaehyun, ruffling his hair.  
Haechan took the T.V remote and put "Larva" on,completely ignoring his hyung (on purpose because he's a brat...).  
Jaehyun laughed it off and went to talk with the other hyungs.  
-x-  
Donghyuk didn't see time fly as he watched T.V show after T.V show.  
Jaemin took a seat on the couch, next to him.  
\- How long have you even been there Hyuck?, asked Jaemin, chuckling.  
\- I don't know...maybe 30 min-  
He looked at the clock and gasped.  
-...Or maybe more 3 hours and a half...  
Jaemin laughed.  
\- Mind if I join you?  
\- No, you can watch with me if you want!  
\- Okay, cool! Let me just go to the bathroom real quick.  
Jaemin got up, leaving Haechan to think about something...bathroom...He hadn't use the bathroom since he got up...5 hours ago.  
Donghyuck taught about it and decided to go to the bathroom himself. But when he got up, he realised that his diaper was now drenched. Did he really not realised he had needed to go?  
He panicked, running to his room and slamming the door shut.  
-x-  
Jaemin came back in the living room and found it empty. He frowned and tried to look for Haechan. He went to see Yukhei and Jungwoo, talking in the dining room.  
\- Has anyone seen Donghyuk? I was supposed to join him in the living room but he's not there.  
\- I saw him go in his room, answered Jungwoo.  
\- Going? More like sprinting his life, added Lucas.  
There was a silence but Lucas frowned and continued talking.  
\- Now that I say it, it does seem weird.  
Lucas got up and made his way to the lost boy.  
He knocked lightly on the door.  
\- Duckie-boy? You okay in there?  
\- Yeah...I-I'm...erm...fine! I'm fine!  
Yukhei frowned for the second time. He was definetely not "fine". You could clearly hear how raspy his voice sounded, like if he had been crying.  
\- Can I come in?  
\- N-...w-why? I said I'm f-fine!  
\- You are clearly not. I'm coming in anyway.  
\- W-wait no! Don't please.  
Lucas knew way too well that the boy was in distress. He quickly opened the door to meet and crying sunshine, hands in front of his eyes.  
Yukhei hated seeing him like that (...much like everyone else). He took place on his bed and pulled his hands away from his watery eyes.  
\- What happened boo?  
\- Please hyung, go away...  
\- I can't do that.  
Lucas tried to take him in his arms but Haechan pushed him off.  
The chinese/thai boy stayed shook for a moment. Haechan never refused affection. Why would he refuse a hug so bluntly?  
Haechan started crying harder, making it hard for him to breathe. Soon, he was hyperventilating.   
Lucas didn't know what to do so he ran out of the room, looking for help.  
\- Donghyuck kinda breathes weird...I don't know what to do.  
Jeno stopped doing what he was doing and ran to the room.  
\- Haechan-ah? I'm coming in.  
Haechan was trembling like a leaf, shaking his hands in front of him to make Jeno stay away from him.  
Jeno ignored his gesture though, crouching in front of him .  
\- I'm going to take your knees now.  
Jeno put both his hands on Hyuck's knees.  
\- It's okay Donghyuk, you can breathe. Breathe with me. In...Out. There you go. Again, in...and out. You're doing great. Continue.   
Jeno knew way too well how to recognize and handle such situations, panic attacks had sadly became a regular thing in Haechan's life.  
The other members tried to stay calm while Jeno took care of everything.  
-x-  
20 minutes later, Jeno got out of Haechan's room.  
The members who knew about the situation (Jaemin/Lucas/Jungwoo )looked at him, waiting for some explaining.  
\- Panic attack. Again...  
The other members sighed and groaned.  
\- Poor baby. (Lucas)  
\- How can we help? (Jaemin)  
\- Is he okay now? (Jungwoo)  
-...and... he kinda had an accident...which could have highly triggered it...  
\- Aw... (Jaemin)  
\- Really!?! (Jungwoo)  
\- Does he need help to change?, asked Lucas.  
\- No, it's fine I took care of it.  
\- Wait...he had an accident while you were in the room?, Jungwoo apparently didn't understand.  
\- Erm...no? He had it before., answered Jeno.  
It's what triggered the attack..., continued Jaemin.  
\- But his pants weren't even wet when he went in his room...?  
\- That's because he's in diapers, explained Lucas  
\- What? Really!?!, exclaimed Jungwoo.  
\- I didn't know, said Jaemin.  
\- Well...now you both know, concluded Yukhei.  
\- That's a way to put it, scoffed Jeno.   
The 4 boys decided to leave Hyuck alone for some time.  
-x-  
Doyoung and Taeil just finished preparing diner and were trying to get everyone to the table, which can be a difficult task because there are 18 kids playing somewhere around the dorms of all th NCT units.  
Taeil went to get Haechan in his room and found him layin on the floor, playing games on his phone.  
\- It's diner time Donghyuk.  
\- Oh my god! Hyung! You scared me to death!   
He rolled on his back, clutching dramatically his heart.  
Taeil laughed loudly, proud of himself.  
\- I'll come when my heartattack kill me hyung.  
Taeil continued laughing, making his way to the table.  
1 or 2 minutes later, Haechan presented himself in the dining room.  
\- He came back from the dead!, exclaimed Taeil, clearly finding it funny.  
\- Yeah, and your sense of humor says hi, answered Donghyuk.  
Everyone laughed at this and Donghyuk took seat at the only place left on the table, which was next to Yuta and Taeyong.  
They all talked, joked and laughed. Haechan thought that it would all be fine as long as he kepts calm and stayed low-profile about this whole thing...  
He could only hope for the best.


End file.
